Palmer Center for Chiropractic Research (PCCR) proposes to establish a 3 year multidisciplinary Developmental Center for the Study of Mechanisms and Effects of Chiropractic Manipulation (Center) to increase the level and quality of the ongoing research program, to advance scientific expertise and research infrastructure, and to support enhanced communication and partnering among 12 investigators at Palmer Chiropractic University, the University of Iowa, Kansas State University, State University of New York, and National University of Health Sciences. The Center will facilitate 4 synergistic research projects. The central scientific theme of the Center is focused on spinal manipulation (SM), low back pain (LBP), and the mechanisms of action of SM. The long range goal is to explore and understand the clinical role of SM and the physiological and biomechanical mechanisms of SM loads. Project 1 will study the biomechanical and neurological effects of vertebral loading on the facet joint capsule using an animal model. Project 2 will study the behavioral, biomechanical and biological effects of SM in a rat spine fixation model. Project 3 will explore variables that predict an important clinical effect of SM in patients with LBP, examine changes in biomechanical and physiological functions of patients undergoing SM, and biomechanically characterize 2 forms of SM. Project 4 will study the effect of vertebral loading on sympathetic nerve regulation in an animal model. Projects will be supported by the Data Management and Biostatistics Core, the Biomechanics Core and the Administration Core. Investigators will use pilot data to submit competitive grant applications to NIH, and will provide research training experiences for future CAM investigators. The developmental Center will build on and extend the successful recent history of the NIH supported, Consortial Center for Chiropractic Research at PCCR. It will provide the focus and direction to synergistically increase the "critical mass" of personnel and resources to address an important unmet public health need.